


Popsicle toes.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touchy touchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle toes.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for Kristel, since I utterly sucked in a writing meme on LJ and now I owe her one. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 13, 2007.

Oda had discovered Kanou’s ticklish spots quite by accident: part of lovemaking for a pair like there was proper maneuvering and the proper placement of this and that body part to ensure comfort in spite of the gross differences in physical size, but in the process of adjustment things DID bump into or brush against each other. This usually resulted in a rolling of eyes on Kanou’s part and an abashed apology on Oda’s, but that day it ended with a yelped laugh and flushed cheeks. Oda, being an opportunist and a proper gay lad with all the hormonal needs of his gender, took advantage of things: rather than ask what was wrong, Oda disappeared beneath the sheets and proceeded to quite relentlessly tickle Kanou’s stomach, then the bottom of Kanou’s feet.

  
Kanou refused to come within ten feet of him for a week after that, but Oda did not regret it at all. He still marveled at the fact that the neighbors hadn’t complained about the noise.  



End file.
